The purpose of this research is to evaluate the effects of strategies to improve performance in two groups of older persons: healthy community residents and individuals manifesting signs of senile dementia. While older persons usually perform more poorly than the young on tests of memory, these differences may be due in part to their failure to use effective coding strategies. Prior research has also suggested that older persons often exaggerate the extent of memory difficulties, with complaints of poor memory related to depression and not actual peformance. In the present study, training strategies will be used which are designed variously to improve memory performance and to lower feelings of depression. By contrasting different training approaches, it will be determined if memory performance can be enhanced, if concern about failing memory is reduced, and the extent to which depression and actual performance contribute to concern over poor memory. In addition, in training groups for persons with senile dementia, family members will be involved to assess whether the training procedures help them cope more effectively with subjects' memory loss.